


Never asked for this

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bitterness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Maedhros never asked for the crown.This was inspired by a DiventArtist named NatRDraws.





	Never asked for this

Maedhros stood at his father's grave. He was silent as he stood there looking down. It was a silent morning, the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the wind in the trees.

"I never asked for this," Maedhros said bitterness in his voice. "I never asked to be king!" He said a bit louder.

"I never wanted this responsibility! I just...I just..." But he broke off and fell to the ground. Tears filled his eyes. "Why...why did you have to die....I never wanted this."

Tears streamed down his face and fell to the ground. His shoulders shook as he silently cried. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and turned. Maglor stood there and just gave him a small nod. Maedhros then stood up and brushed himself off.

"Let's go," he then said his voice held a bit of coldness to it.

"Alright," Maglor replied simply.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome.


End file.
